First Snow
by DanniMaeAnime92
Summary: Rikka, a ninja from the Rock village, has moved and experienced her first snow, as well as the biggest decision of her life. how will things play out between her and naruto? rated T for now, not sure how far i will take it
1. Part 1

**So in the spirit of the holidays, I figured tonight I would post this little Naruto fanfic. I know that usually I have just written Fullmetal alchemist fanfic, but figured lately I've been focused on Naruto Shippuden, and my brain is brewing with ideas for a naruto fanfic, that I would give it a shot! And its done in time for the holidays **** Since im spending the holidays with my boyfriends family, and my mothers friend for new years, I wont update till after the holidays are over! But it will be the first week because after the 6****th**** I will have limited time, so keep an eye out for updates! Disclaimer: I own the OC and that's it. If I owned Naruto, I'd be a happy clam!**

First Snow

"Naruto!" Sakura hollered to the blonde ninja, easily catching his attention. Naruto glanced over at her, to see not just Sakura, but a tall girl with blonde, almost white hair. Her eyes were a crystal blue, so light and yet so bright. He ran over, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Sakura. Who's this?" he smiled and held his hand out to the young girl.

"My name is Rikka Kikuchi. Im new here…" She shied away from Naruto, her face flushing pink.

"Rikka just came here from another village. She was located in The Rock Village. She came here because of her parents moving here to raise their children in a better environment then where they were. She's going to be tagging along on our squad for a while.

All that day, Sakura showed Rikka around, showing her all the sights of the village, introducing her to many of her friends. She was shy, so didn't say much, but she knew once she got comfortable, she would be the same smart ass she always was… And it had been the main cause of why they moved. Rikka had been teased about her hair and eyes, and was always called the ice queen… it never even snowed in the rock village, for crying out loud! She averted her focus back to Sakura from her daydream when she had felt the smack to the shoulder she received.

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Rikka watched the clouds roll through the village, laying on her back under the cherry blossom tree that had lost its luster back when fall had hit the village. Now it was colder, and Rikka wasn't used to the cold. She had on layers of clothing to ensure she would stay warm. She was supposed to meet Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai for training later, but she wanted to get out of the house and clear her head. Her little brother and sister were driving her insane, and her mother and father were arguing about the whole moving to the Leaf Village, because her father had wanted to just send her there as punishment for her final screw up… She missed home so much… Rikka felt the tears roll down her cheeks, and quickly wiper them away. It was her fault she was in this mess. But they had it coming! They deserved the brutal beating that they had received.

"Hey, Rikka." She heard a familiar voice, and turned to see Naruto walk over to her, in his normal attire and a thick cloak.

"Hey… How in the hell do you stand this weather?! It's so cold!" She shivered and curled her knees to her chest, hoping to make the feelings of sorrow for her family go away.

"What are you doing out here anyway if you don't like the cold?" He asked, sitting next to her on the ground. Rikka was just about to answer when she saw tiny white specks falling to the ground.

"Thinking… Hey! Is that snow?!"

"Hahaha, yeah, its snow. You haven't seen snow before, have you Rikka?" He looked at her with questioning eyes, and made her blush.

"Nope. I never left the village on missions because I was a genin. I'm surprised that here they let genin out on missions."

"Oh. So, how are you liking being here so far? Honestly? Anything specific you are enjoying? Hating? Mixed emotions?" He watched her closely as the snow began to fall harder to the ground, a thin layer forming just barely covering the grass.

"It's okay I guess. It's taking time to get used to, and with everything going on, its kind of getting to me. I wish my parents hadn't lied about why we came here…"

"Well, why did you come here?"

"I had a bit of a mishap in our old village. Some men, full grown jonin ninja, were harassing me. They made rude comments about my body, and my hair. And I really freaked out on them. I have always been teased about my hair, but when they were being fucking perverts and talking about me like im some chick that sleeps around… That's crossing the line! So I beat them… Literally. I broke a lot of their bones. If I hadn't been stopped by my parents and some ANBU from my village, I would have killed them and I would have a harder price to pay then just leaving my village… My father and mother are arguing about moving here, he just wants to leave me here as punishment for my screwup… I don't blame him at all."

"Let them go back to your village, then."

Rikka gawked at Naruto, an expression of wonder and shock plastered her face. He stared into her crystal blue eyes, and smirked at her, making her face go blank and she just stared at him.

"But… Then I really will have nobody…"

"That's a lie, Rikka. You won't have nobody! You will have me. You can even come live with me." He smirked at her, and got really close to her face. Rikka blushed a deep shade of scarlet, and tried to move, but found herself pinned against the cherry blossom tree.

"Naruto… I can't just… Let them go! I know that maybe I sound selfish saying that, but seriously! Im only 16! I don't want to let them go yet…" Naruto watched Rikka's face go pale, and the tears start to roll. He pulled her against him and let her cry.

"'Rikka, are they honestly happy here? You don't sound selfish for wanting them, but what will happen when it really is time to let them go? Like when you marry?"

"But the thing is…" Rikka sniffed her nose and wiped the tears from her now red face. "I wont have to because I wont get married, Naruto…" Her face got redder as she looked away.

"Rikka…. Consider it?" He pushed her back to her spot on the ground, and began to walk away. Rikka watched as he went back down into the Village, snow quickly covering his tracks.

The first snow she had ever seen brought on the first real decision of her life… To let them go and be happy in their real home, or to keep them here and ruin their chance of really being happy. For hours, she sat under the tree, thinking this over and over. She knew she wanted to keep them here, but it was selfish that she didn't want to be alone when there was the one clear offer that she could live with Naruto and not be alone. Darkness was at all corners of the village, everyone going to bed, shops shutting down till the morning, and surely her mother was worrying that she hadn't returned home yet. Rikka ran her hands through her long, straight hair, and wandered back home, everything going through her head.

THREE DAYS LATER…

"Rikka, you're talking nonsense! It's clearly the sickness talking, now go back to bed." Her mother snapped, shoving her daughter back to her room. But she stood her ground and stared her mother down as her father walked in with her siblings.

"Mom, It's not the sickness talking! I'm being serious!"

"About what?" Her father put in his two sense, which she hated when he butted into their mother daughter discussions.

"She wants us to go home without her, and I already told her she is crazy. She can't take care of herself! She isn't old enough to-"

"I say let her. If it doesn't work out she can always send word to the sand and let us know and we can come back here, as much as I hate the wretched white stuff that's falling outside right now…" Her father shivered and walked away. As much as Rikka hated her fathers input, she really liked it now. Maybe having his input wouldn't be so bad.

The next morning, her parents and siblings were packed and ready to go. She and her mother were all teary eyed, But she knew this was for the best. After the tearful goodbyes were all said and done, she watched the caravan of her family leave the village, and she traveled across the Leaf Village to go and find Naruto and take him up on his offer.

**Okay, this was intentionally meant to be a one shot, but im breaking it into two parts, and they will both be posted, the second part will come at some point on Christmas day. So this will hold everyone over who may be reading this that also reads Eternally FullMetal and Forbidden/Forever and Always. Forever and always will get an update in the new year and im hoping to finish it off as soon as possible. Anyway, enjoy this first part, the rest will come tomorrow **


	2. Part 2

**Okay, so here is the next part to First Snow. I figured in the spirit of the holidays, to post this story, because Christmas is all snowy and happy and Im debating on possibly building side stories off this one as little one shots to go along with this, while I work on Eternally FullMetal and finishing Forever and Always. Sorry it's the day after Christmas… I had some laptop malfunctions.**

Part 2

Rikka ran around the village, looking for Naruto. He hadn't been at his apartment, and he wasn't at the ramen shop, and she had checked his other popular hang out spots and couldn't find any traces of him. As she wandered through the village, she wondered where he could possibly go… And it hit her like a brick. The one place could be the place where he found her under that cherry blossom tree. She jogged up the hill to see the blonde sitting right where she suspected him to be and smiled. He sat there, dozed out and snoring. He had been out on a mission and had just returned home with Kiba and Shikamaru. The snow was lightly falling, sprinkling the blond with a thin layer of the watery crystals. She shivered as a cold wind swirled around her, blowing her hair all over. Oh, how she wished she had just stayed inside and found another way to contact Naruto. But she was here now, and that was what mattered.

She knelt down in front of him and got really close to his cheek and kissed it. He murmured a bit, and turned away. This made Rikka all flustered, so she gave it another go. She lightly kissed his cheek and watched him murmur yet again, and his face flushed. Well, he hadn't awoken and she sat in front of him with a dumbfound expression on her face. She figured the light contact would wake him up, but clearly she was wrong. Shoving her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ears, she moved to sit next to him and blew in his ear. He smacked himself in the head and toppled over, now clearly awake. Rikka began to laugh histerically, her back pressed to the tree, limbs flailing in all directions.

"Rikka?! What the hell were you-"

"NARUTO! HAHAHAHA! That was hilarious!" she had finally calmed down enough to talk and Naruto's face was beat red out of embarrassment. Who knew how long this girl had sat here staring at him while he slept. He had just come up to think about if she was going to take his offer or not and he fell asleep.

"So what are you doing up here might I ask?" He snapped, and she just smiled at him.

"I wanted to tell you my parents left the village today… And I hoped that your offer to stay with you still stands? I will have no place to go, out landlady has new tenants lined up for that apartment and I guess a new couple wants to be in there within the week…" She tangled her hands in her hair behind her head, praying to Kami that the offer still stood.

"Well, yeah. Of course it does!" He jumped up smiling at the young girl. Her eyes sparkled with joy, and she got up to hug him in a tight embrace. As she looked up he looked down, and at the angle they were situated, their faces were so close, that their lips met. With this kiss not being intentionally done it was a shock to both of them, but they stayed locked together. Neither could move or even think, and Naruto pulled Rikka closer, and he allowed his tongue to trace her lower lip. She slowly opened her mouth and allowed him entrance and their tongues battled for dominance. Suddenly they pulled away; faces beat red not only from the cold but from the kiss as well.

"I'll help you pack and move stuff tomorrow then." Naruto said, and turned to walk away. Rikka watched him take a few steps before running over to him, grabbing his arm to spin him to face her.

"Naruto…Thank you…" She blushed and let him go. They both went their separate ways.

**CLINK!** Rikka heard a stone hit her window as she was packing a box of dishes. She ran to the window after the third click, and she opened it to see naruto tossing a tiny pebble in his hand.

"Let me in!"

"You couldn't knock? Haha, I'll be right down." She ran down the stairs as fast as humanly possible, and pulled open the door to see the blonde standing there with a giant grin on his face. She smirked and leaned against the door jamb with a small smile on her slightly flushed face.

"I've been packing, sorry. Come on, you can help." She led Naruto up the 4 flights of stairs to her upstairs apartment that she was trying to vacate as soon as possible. As the hours flew by, a lot of packing got done. In three hours, Naruto and Rikka had managed to pack all the dishes, all the clothing of hers, and breakable knick knacks her parents had left her. Then of course, you had the small bed of hers and a couch, along with her bedding and some more clothes and groceries that would have to be moved to his house.

"Let's take a break." Rikka slid down the wall, onto her butt on the floor. She was exhausted. She had been packing since she had woken up, she had done most of the packing, Naruto mainly handed her the fragile stuff and they would wrap it and stick it in the boxes. She wiped her forehead and just prayed to Kami that it would be done sooner than originally planned. She only had bedding to pack, some other clothes, groceries and the two tiny pieces of furniture that had been left to her.

"Yeah. I'll go get us some lunch. Bar-Be-Que sound okay to you Rikka?"

"Sure, so long as I don't have to cook I'm all for it."

Half an hour later, they sat on the couch eating the amazing takeout that Naruto had brought over. She was thankful she didn't have to cook, because she usually burned everything anyway. She never really had to cook, so there was never an issue.

"So, I think that you and I will be living together in the next day or two. If we can get this stuff moved over to my place, we can finish packing tomorrow." He said, and then shoveled his mouth full of pork.

"You think we will get it done?"

"Of Course!" He exclaimed, as he swallowed his food.

That night flew by as Naruto and Rikka moved a few boxes to his place, and began to finish packing the rest. Rikka sat on the floor, folding the giant pile of clothing that still needed to be packed, and saw the blankets in a heap on her bed. She sighed and watched Naruto carry in two empty boxes.

"think these will be enough?"

"Thanks…Um, they should be. I only have the knick knacks in the living room and dining room, and the stuff in here. Plus the bed and couch. So yeah, this should do it." She took the boxes and set them around her and began folding the clothes more. Naruto watched her, she was shoving her clothing in unfolded, and just sealing them with tape. He sat in front of her and smiled.

"Rikka… Thank you." He said

"Not sure what I'm being thanked for, but your welcome."

"I'm thanking you for being so kind and taking me up on this offer. You didn't have to, but you did."

"It was time for them to go home anyway… Like you said, I knew they weren't happy, and I shouldn't make them suffer just because I don't want to let them go when one day I will have to let them go. So thank you…"

She leaned towards him and kissed him softly.

The next day, the two were moving boxes all morning, ate ramen in the afternoon, and got everything to his apartment that night. She was glad to finally sit and relax and read her book, While Naruto threw kunai at his target he had set up in his living room. Luckily, his apartment had been a two bedroom, and she had gotten the much larger room. Naruto suddenly sat next to Rikka, and she peered over her book.

"Whatcha' reading?" he asked, gazing at the cover. It read _HISTORY OF THE HIDDEN LEAF._

"I am reading up on the History of Konoha, seeming I have no clue about anything from the Village…"

He pushed the book down, and she glared at him, her eyes glittering with anger. But at the same time, she was happy. She wouldn't have so much time to herself, she would have someone to converse with, and do stuff with, even though Naruto wasn't a girl. She could still enjoy herself with him around.

"Rikka, I have to admit something to you… And it's not the easiest thing in the world for a guy to admit either, but you should know-"

"Naruto, shut up and kiss me. I love you too." Rikka smirked at him and winked, and that was what he did. He moved in and kissed her softly. It was the perfect end to a perfect night, and neither of them would have it any other way. A girls First Snow brought about her first major problem, and that first major problem brought upon her a decision well made. She fell in love on that first snowy day in front of that cherry blossom tree, and now she didn't feel guilty that she had made her parents stay.

FIN

**So, I kinda ended on a sweet note there, but it's how I wanted to end it. I'm thinking about writing little side chapters about life now that they are living together, and where the relationship between them will go, but I haven't entirely decided. So review, and if you wouldn't mind, tell me if it's a good idea to write side chapters to play off the ending to the main story? It will be posted as a new story, in all honesty if I decided to do so, I'm thinking the first one I would do would be First Snow: Annoyance and do a side about a conflict between the two living in the same house. But like I said, not entirely sure. I feel accomplished I got this done, not exactly on Christmas day as planned, but here it is, fresh off the press! Hahahah hope you enjoy, please review, I would greatly appreciate as much feedback as I can get!**


End file.
